


Things Left Unseen (Or Not Unseen At All)

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(240): The number of times I have seen your cock and the number of times I have wanted to see your cock are different!</p><p>Or</p><p>The five times Derek sees Stiles’ dick when he doesn’t want to. And the one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unseen (Or Not Unseen At All)

1.

The first time it happens, it’s honestly an innocent mistake. Stiles is taking forever in the bathroom and Derek really can’t wait anymore. He figures Stiles is washing his hands with how long he’s actually been in the bathroom, so he decides to just go in. He pushes the door open loudly, trying to at least give some kind of warning in case Stiles isn’t done.

But apparently it’s not loud enough, because when Derek gets all the way in, Stiles is standing there, whistling to himself as he is still peeing. Seriously, it’s been like ten minutes, how can he still be peeing?

And Derek really doesn’t mean to look, he doesn’t want to look, but it’s like his eyes have a mind of their own, and they trail down Stiles’ body. They stop on Stiles’ long fingers which are holding onto his even longer dick. Much longer than Derek had expected. Not like he had thought about it or anything though.

Of course Stiles is still oblivious to Derek’s presence. That is until Derek clears his throat awkwardly and looks away quickly. Stiles finishes quickly and gives Derek a dorky grin as he goes to wash his hands. Derek makes his way over to another urinal to take care of his business and get the image of Stiles’ junk out of his head.

2.

They’re running away from the alpha pack when it happens again. They had been out in the woods doing some training with the pack when they heard the howls.

“Seriously? It’s the middle of the day. Are the howls _really_ necessary?” Stiles asks with an exasperated shake of his head.

But Derek is more concerned about how close the howls sound. He knows that the alphas will be able to hear them, to smell them. Especially Stiles. He’s loud even if he’s not talking and his smell is so unique and so potent that nobody can miss it. So he knows that they need to move, like two minutes ago.

The other betas realize it too and they’re running before Derek can even warn them. But Stiles still looks put off by the fact that werewolves are howling, so Derek has to physically push him as he yells at him to move to get him going at all.

Stiles is running at full speed which is maybe about half speed for Derek and he just knows that the alphas are going to catch up. He growls at Stiles to move faster, but he knows it’s not physically possible. Derek is about to pick Stiles up and throw him over his shoulder when he knows it’s a lost cause anyways, because there’s one of the alphas, right behind them, and Derek can’t move fast enough.

So he knows he has to fight. He pushes Stiles out of the way and yells at him to run, and then lunges at the one who’s closest while simultaneously wolfing out. He takes her down easily but she’s not the only one there. Luckily his betas are back and are helping out, but they still need some training and it’s taking two of them to deal with one alpha.

They get them mostly under control, but not before a couple cuts and bruises that are basically already healed once the alphas finally retreat. Luckily the leader isn’t there or Derek knows it wouldn’t have been that easy.

After he watches the last alpha walk away with a threat for more to come later, he searches for Stiles.  
Of course he hadn’t managed to stay out of way; Stiles is like allergic to staying out of the way and out of trouble.

Stiles comes out of the shadows of the tree line where he had been hiding. But apparently he hadn’t been doing a good job because his clothes are basically shredded.

And oh look, there’s Stiles’ dick, hanging out of his ripped pants and underwear. Everyone looks over at him because Stiles makes a pained noise and Scott is next to him in a second, making sure that his best friend isn’t hurt.

Even though Stiles assures him and everyone else that he’s fine, Scott’s just not buying it.

“No, seriously, I’m _physically_ fine. All it did was rip my freaking clothes. But these were my favorite boxers,” Stiles pouts. “And now they’re ruined.” He looks down and it’s like he just then realizes that he’s exposing himself to everyone, arranging what’s left of his pants to cover himself up. Derek guesses the “wow” that Erica had emitted wasn’t enough of a giveaway for Stiles. Derek rolls his eyes as he sees the Batman symbols that adorn Stiles’ underwear and Isaac chuckles.

“This is not a laughing matter Isaac,” Stiles scolds. “There has been a murder here today.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks and everyone else looks confused. Nobody had been killed; they had all made it away safely.

“This beautiful pair of boxers was murdered and it is a serious matter.”

Derek groans as everyone rolls their eyes and they start walking, leaving Stiles behind to catch up after he finishes mourning the death of his underwear.

3.

Damn Scott McCall and not answering his damn phone. Derek needs to talk to Scott right now. His attempts at getting his and Stiles’ attention after the lacrosse game had failed, and Derek thinks—no, he _knows_ —that Scott was just ignoring him. At least Stiles doesn’t have werewolf senses to hear Derek from that far away, but Scott has absolutely no excuse.

So Derek waits as long as he can before barging into the boys’ locker room. There’s something going on with the Argents and he has to see what Scott knows. He knows that Scott and Allison have been on and off for basically the whole time they’ve been dating, but maybe she told him something. Any information would help at this point.

By the time he gets in there most of the boys are gone, but of course Scott and Stiles take their sweet ass time. Derek knows they’re in there because he can smell Stiles. And anywhere there’s Stiles, there’s sure to be Scott nearby.

“Scott!” he calls out, not wanting to waste any more time. With the alphas still in town he really doesn’t need to deal with anything the Argents are going to dish out, so he wants to get this taken care of ASAP. 

“Derek? What are you doing in here?” Scott asks, sounding absolutely scandalized.

“You ignored me out on the field,” Derek responds. “I need to talk to you.”

Stiles chooses that moment to walk out of the shower area, completely naked and all wet, and not making any efforts in covering himself up, and it’s a distraction Derek doesn’t need right now. And he tells himself he doesn’t want it either. He definitely doesn’t want it.

“Oh, hey Derek,” he says way too casually for not having any clothes on in Derek’s opinion.

“You know, they make these things called towels,” Derek quips before he can help himself.

“I like to air dry, makes me feel free, ya know,” Stiles says with a stupid little smirk on his face and Derek rolls his eyes. He should honestly be used to it by now but Stiles still manages to get on his last nerve without even really trying.

Derek ignores Stiles after that and he finally puts some clothes on as Derek talks to Scott. Of course he knows absolutely nothing about what’s going on with the Argents. He’s too blinded by his infatuation with Allison to be clued in on anything else.

4.

Sometimes Derek really wishes that someone else was in charge of the bestiary. He doesn’t like always having to go to Stiles when he needs some more information about something. But Stiles’ Google abilities are second to none.

So he kind of has no choice but to head to Stiles’ house. He climbs in through the window because he doesn’t want to have to worry about the Sheriff and wondering if he’s home or not.

But Derek needs to rethink his entering strategy because this time when he gets in through the window Stiles is sitting on his bed and he’s naked and oh god, this is so awkward. Derek wonders why this always seems to happen to him.

Derek splutters and tries to get back out of the window before Stiles notices, but he trips over himself and air and nothing and he bangs against the window frame. The noise and commotion catch Stiles’ attention and he’s turning his head to look at Derek.

“Heyyyyyyyyy Derek,” Stiles says with a huge grin on his face, and Derek doesn’t know how he missed it before. Stiles is totally drunk. He can smell the alcohol and he should have smelled it before he even got in the window to be honest. But he was distracted by the stupid chimera that he heard one of the alphas talking about, which he doesn’t even know is actually real, and his need to know more about it.

“I’m just… I’m gonna leave,” Derek says quickly and is about to head out again when Stiles yells for him to wait. And oh god, now he can smell more than just alcohol. Now he smells something that seems an awful lot like excitement, arousal, and seriously why is this happening to him?

“What’s up Derek?” Stiles asks, giggling.

“Well, I was going to ask you to research something, but that’s obviously not going to work right now.” Derek contemplates shielding his eyes because he keeps accidentally—he swears it’s accidentally—looking at Stiles, who’s still sitting there naked. Why is this _always_ happening to him?

“No I can do it!” Stiles yells and jumps up from the bed. And then he’s laughing again and Derek clears his throat and looks away.

“Hey, hey Derek, look! Helicopter!” And Derek really, honestly, _totally_ regrets it when he does look because Stiles is rotating his hips and making his dick swing around like a fucking helicopter and he’s laughing like a maniac. “This is awesome! I love having a penis. I can swing it around like a helicopter.”

Derek can’t look away. It’s like those train wrecks where you really, really want to look away but you just can’t. It’s like his eyes are glued to Stiles’ dick, that’s still swinging around, and now Stiles is making sound effects and Derek can’t handle it anymore. He wrenches his eyes away and jumps out the window before he or Stiles can do anything else they might regret later.

5.

A text message with a picture of Stiles’ dick wasn’t really what Derek was expecting to wake up to. And it’s hard and that’s the first time Derek’s seen it like that, and before he can stop himself he thinks it’s not the last he wants to see it like that. 

“Shit,” he says to himself when he fully realizes what that means. He knows it’s always been there in the back of his mind, but it was a tiny little thing, and he was able to ignore it. But now it’s there and it’s very prominent, much like Stiles’ dick if Derek lets himself think about it.

But then he’s wondering why the hell Stiles is sending him a dick pic. Especially at this time in the morning.

So he texts him back to find out.

_**What the hell?** _

_jakdjf oh my god I’m so sorry that wasn’t supposed to be to you_

_**Who the hell are you trying to send dick pics to?** _

_No one important… you probably don’t know him…_

_And come on man it’s not like you haven’t seen my cock before_

Did he really have to use the word cock?

_**The number of times I have seen your cock and the number of times I have wanted to see your cock are different!** _

It’s a few minutes before Derek gets a reply. But it’s still pretty frantic and there’s a definite abuse of exclamation and question marks.

_Wait?!!??! You wanted to see it!? When?? This is pertinent information Derek!! NEED TO KNOW!!!!_

Derek doesn’t reply, because of course Stiles would pick up on something like that when half the time he forgets to dress himself correctly.

_Srsly Derek NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Derek still doesn’t reply because he honestly doesn’t know what to say.

+1.

Derek’s still thinking about what this means when Stiles shows up at his loft. Derek should have known that Stiles wouldn’t just drop it if he didn’t get a reply.

“You wanted to see it?” is the first thing that Stiles asks and Derek still doesn’t actually know how to answer that question so he just leans forward and kisses him. What does he really have to lose?

Apparently nothing at all, because Stiles makes a needy sound before kissing back with full force.

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles murmurs when they pause momentarily to breathe. “You… I… Fuck.” For once Stiles has nothing to say and Derek’s taking full advantage of that, not leaving his mouth free even if he did have something to say.

After a few minutes of a pretty intense make out session Stiles pulls away and his lips are so red and kiss swollen that Derek wants to just dive right back in. But it seems like Stiles finally has something to say.

“Can I confess something?” Stiles asks quietly.

“What?”

“I sent you that picture on purpose. And all those other times you saw my junk, totally on purpose. It’s this new technique I’ve been trying out. And apparently it works,” he says with a smirk and Derek wants to slap it off him, or maybe kiss it off him.

“I don’t know why, but it did work.”

“Because I have an amazing cock,” Stiles says matter-of-factly.

“Do you really have to use the word cock?” Derek asks.

“Oh come on, you like my cock.”

“Stiles,” Derek warns.

“You want to see my cock.” Oh great, now he’s making it into a song.

“Stiles.”

“You want to touch my cock.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek growls, but yeah he actually does. He pushes Stiles up against the wall and presses his lips against Stiles’, whose eyes go wide before slipping shut.

Derek is totally and completely one hundred percent done for and he doesn’t even care. He pushes one leg in between Stiles’ and he can feel that Stiles’ dick is already straining against his jeans. Derek knows that his is just as bad, already semi hard just from kissing Stiles.

Derek’s hands start trailing down Stiles’ body, all the way from where he was gripping the younger boy’s collar to the waistband of his jeans. Stiles’ hips rut up as soon as Derek touches the button and they both groan at the friction.

Derek pulls away from Stiles’ mouth and attaches his lips to his neck, working on leaving a mark while he fumbles with the button and zipper of Stiles’ pants.

“Holy shit Derek, can’t believe this is actually happening.” Derek can’t believe it either.

Once he gets Stiles’ pants undone he lets them fall around his ankles and literally laughs out loud when he sees the Batman boxers.

“You got a new pair,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips.

“They were my favorites. Had to.”

Derek swears he can’t help it when he breaks the claws out and rips Stiles’ boxers.

“Dude! Seriously?!” Stiles complains but his words seem to escape him when Derek drops to his knees in front of him. Then he just starts making little breathy moaning noises Derek thinks it’s way hotter than it should be.

Just as Derek’s licking his lips and about to go for it Stiles finds his voice again.

“You want to suck my cock,” he finishes his song from earlier and then makes a noise that kind of sounds like hnnnguuugh or something when Derek gets his mouth around Stiles’ cock.

Derek wastes no time getting into it, moving up and down along Stiles’ dick, pulling out all the tricks. He fits as much of Stiles into his mouth as he can and covers the rest with his hand, stroking as he sucks and licks and turns Stiles into a mess under his tongue. 

“Shit, Derek, just, yes.” Stiles fists his hand into Derek’s hair, trying to pull him closer. His hips are starting to jerk and Derek holds him in place with a hand on his hip. He pulls off slightly to run his tongue along the bottom of Stiles’ dick before paying attention to the head, alternating between sucking and licking, tasting the precum that’s leaking out and it’s even better than Derek had imagined. And shit, Derek realizes that he definitely has imagined it. He is so, so gone. 

And he can tell that Stiles is getting there because his breath is getting shallower and he’s making more little noises that are driving Derek completely mad. 

Derek removes his hand from Stiles’ hip to cup his balls as he goes in for the big finish, taking Stiles farther into his mouth than he had before, hollowing out his cheeks and trying to coax the orgasm out of Stiles.

And it doesn’t take long. Stiles is calling out warnings and Derek opens his eyes, glancing up at Stiles and he makes eye contact and Stiles loses it. Derek swallows most of it but some gets on his cheek when he pulls off. He’s about to get to his feet when Stiles slides down the wall, body limp with a huge smile on his face.

“You have my come on your face,” Stiles says.

Derek just rolls his eyes and kisses Stiles again.


End file.
